


En los bosques

by aribakemono



Series: Los cuentos de EXO [17]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: El humano va a morir.
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Series: Los cuentos de EXO [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807069





	En los bosques

**i**.  
  
La voz cantarina de Baekhyun resuena por todo el bosque, alegre, los árboles le siguen el ritmo, los pájaros le hacen los coros. Las aguas del río, siempre desconfiadas, condenan “intruso, intruso”.  
  
Tiene que darse prisa.  
  
 _El humano va a morir.  
  
Va a morir.  
  
Morirá entre flores de sangre de dragón  
  
¡La anciana negra le ha encontrado!_  
  
Luhan puede olerlo; vienen a buscarle, pero todavía es demasiado pronto, ¡todavía es demasiado pronto! Su corazón sigue vivo, se oye débil bajo toda esa hojalata, pero bombea, Luhan puede oír cómo le llama, cada latido deletrea su nombre _lu-han-lu-han_.  
  
\- ¡Todavía no!  
  
Grita.  
  
La mano pálida, uñas largas y piel arrugada, acaricia la piel del humano con cuidado. No hay cariño en el gesto, es solo delicadeza, un profundo respeto. La anciana le mira un segundo, y se desvanece.  
  
 _Todavía no_.  
  
La oye murmurar, un eco que se debilita en las profundidades del bosque.  
  
\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?  
  
Baekhyun le observa abrazarse al humano, una sonrisita adorna su rostro.  
  
El humano tiene el rostro frío, la piel muy pálida. Brota sangre de la herida que tiene en el costado y Luhan no pierde el tiempo en contestar a su hermano. Besa la frente del muchacho, tierno, le coloca despacio sobre la hierba, con todo el cariño del mundo. Murmura “cuídale” al aire y no se refiere a Baekhyun; sabe que se ha ido en cuanto se pone a buscar las plantas que necesita.  
  
 **ii**.  
  
Hay algo cruel en el humano. Una belleza ponzoñosa, una inocencia fatídica.  
  
Luhan le quita la armadura con presteza, y no puede evitar quedarse embelesado. El corazón del muchacho sigue latiendo su nombre mientras le pone ungüentos por el torso. Es suave, su piel, enrojecida por la sangre y la carne abierta, pero suave donde el metal no ha alcanzado.  
  
Cuando el muchacho despierta, se queda mirándole. No hay miedo en su mirada, pero Luhan se imagina lo que piensa. Leyendas que no son leyendas, mitos que no son mitos. El bosque es mágico, aunque la única magia para Luhan son ellos, que viven en hogares de piedra seca y fría, lejos de las plantas.  
  
\- ¿Qué eres?  
  
Pregunta, bajito.  
  
La risa de Baekhyun y el bosque es estruendosa, se le une las carcajadas de Jongdae en el norte, donde el manantial. Las noticias se pían tan altas que todos en el bosque pueden oírlas, y a Luhan se le encienden las orejas, pero roza con la punta de los dedos la mano del muchacho, que le atrapa la mano como en un acto reflejo.  
  
 _“Luhan”_.  
  
 **iii**.  
  
 _Quién creía que el humano  
  
Se quedaría.  
  
De vayas y hierbas se alimenta,  
  
¡Mas no es eso lo que le mantiene con vida!_


End file.
